


Breath

by anti_ela



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Jewish Spock (Star Trek), Love Poems, M/M, POV Spock (Star Trek), Poetry, Pre-Relationship, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti_ela/pseuds/anti_ela
Summary: From air to breath to air. /Or: an attempt at Vulcan poetry.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Breath

From air to breath to air.  
Inhale, transform, release excess;  
what you keep sustains you and is   
changed.

Near to you, I wonder: has this oxygen known you?  
On the bridge, in turbolifts, over chess,  
breath mixes.  
To my mother's people, breath came first,  
then words.

Do you keep me, Jim?  
Am I changed?


End file.
